Cutting It Close
by DragonFire44
Summary: After an unexpected end to a mission Tobi and Deidara stop at an inn for the night, but Deidara is far too angry to sleep and after yelling at Tobi storms off and has a close cut. Will Tobi be able to tell Deidara his feelings for him or will he let them remain buried? And what about Deidara, how does he feel?


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warning: Some blood.

So a new one-shot! I'm not quite happy with it but eh, I'll still share it. (Though I feel a little better with the change)

Cutting It Close

"Why are you such a dumbass!?"

Tobi sighed inwardly, the second they had gotten into their shared inn room for the night; Deidara had twirled around and started yelling at him. He didn't mind so much the yelling but he was rather tired having this same exact argument.

It was always after a disastrous mission, whether it had been his fault or just unexpected varieties Deidara always got mad. It was highly annoying especially if they did actually retrieve or accomplish their goal.

Tobi shook his head as another insult flew from the blonds both, usually he interjected but he had already said his usually bit, no need to add to the blonds ire.

Ignoring the loathing and angry words Tobi marveled the fair face. When Deidara was angry, his whole face came alive, a different alive then when he set off his bombs. His azure orb, the one visible flashed with s_uch_ minted determination, so strong like the sun. Depending on _how_ angry Deidara was, a small pale tinge of red flared across his fair cheeks. With the combination, his fiery eyes and face flushed in anger, he truly looked stunning. It was hard to look away. Of course Deidara was stunning when he wasn't mad to, it was just a different kind of stunning.

His personal favorite was when Deidara set off one of his clay bombs and the colors erupted in red and orange and the slightly maniac grin and lit up eyes were _gorgeous. _But his angry passion came close, and he loved to rile the blond up just to see it.

"You're, you're such a… such a… idiot!"

The heated broken sentence returned him to the present and he had to stifle another sigh.

Deidara stood in the center of the small hotel room clad in his Akatsuki cloak, his usual blue pants and fishnet shirt underneath. He stood with his arms crossed tightly across his chest, looking like he was trying to hold onto himself and Tobi figured to some extent he was seeing as angry as Deidara is he normally, more than likely would have chucked a bomb at him. But despite his rage Deidara knew that to do so would not be ideal.

They had just arrived here not but an hour ago after stealing a sealing scroll from a heavily guarded fortress.

It had been a long and - he wanted to say difficult but it was more annoying than anything – mission, the mission was pretty much routine, retrieve an item, such as a valuable weapon or scroll and get out. To some the infiltrating might have seemed impossible and or only for ANBU. But for two S-classed nin, such as Deidara and himself, hardly to concerning or overly challenging. Of course Deidara's bombs sure were useful in this kind of situation, on the way out they could just blow everything up. The scroll that they needed was in a fortress like building. It had high walls and high towers; it was like looking at bird cage. It was to keep things such as people in and intruders out.

Getting in hadn't been too difficult, they had agreed on stealth. They knew where the scroll would be located due to an informant and the likely hood of it being moved anytime soon if at all was exceedingly low. The only issue then was the number of people they had to deal with, such as guards and hired personal. If they were caught before acquiring the scroll, they would have had to be very careful were a bomb went off. Because of the high number of people, they had split up, Tobi had gone inside for the scroll after Deidara placed numerous bombs in the form of birds around the four corners of the majestic looking building. He had been picked because he could phase through buildings, something Deidara was aware of simply because he had placed hidden bombs in the dirt once for the artist. And that was where things went wrong, as soon as he had picked up the scroll he had run into someone who had just gotten off his shift. He had caught sight of him and Tobi being Tobi had squealed out a greeting, his unwelcome guest had stared in bewilderment for a moment before assuming he was one of the new hired personal and had demanded what he was doing so near the forbidden room. Tobi had tried to play it off but by the second question he couldn't tell his demander what squad he was in or where his room was located.

By this point Tobi knew that the other knew he was obviously not a part of their group and shifted into a defensive position but just as he went to retrieve a kuni and quickly dispense of the man an alarm blared, clearly stating that there were intruders. He had hoped he could salvage the situation, kill the man and leave before he was discovered unfortunately somehow the man before him had tipped everyone off. Swiftly he killed the man before him and phased through the wall into the cool night air but before he could alert his blond that he was out the explosions started. Not really a surprise really, seeing as Deidara had probably been spotted within moments of the alarm going off.

Their escape had been rather hectic. It had been a bit difficult in locating the blond and getting onto one of his birds in all the commotion. Despite the numerous explosions there were still a few ninja's who managed to trail after them, but were easily dispensed of, but unfortunately not before they managed to tear into their transport rendering Deidara's clay bird useless. Now they were on foot. After making sure that they didn't have pursuers they changed direction and settled down at the nearest village they came across.

And so with that the mission had almost ended; now they just needed to get back to base and give Pein the scroll. But after spending days to get to their destination and the sudden yet not so unexpected fight they had both silently agreed to stay the night in an inn. Of course the other reason for this was the fact that Deidara was no doubt exceedingly low on chakra and possibly clay. And he didn't want to travel and run the risk of running into trouble and put his blond in danger, sure he still had weapons and taijutsu but taijutsu was not Deidara's strong suit.

"Are you even listening un!?" Deidara snapped drawing Tobi away from his inner musing.

"Senpai," Tobi started with a weary sigh, "we got the scroll, can't we just get to sleep?" Tobi thought it more prudent to say that he'd heard this so many times and he was tired of hearing it but knew that would just serve to infuriate the artist farther and would prevent this from wrapping up soon.

Deidara's face darkened and he clenched his jaw to prevent the immediate words that wanted to spit forth at that sentence.

"Why are you so… argh!" Deidara grunted in furious exasperation, his arms thrown skyward for a moment before his forefinger and thumb of his right arm pressed into his forehead. He was so sick of saying the same thing over and over! Why couldn't his words sink into Tobi's brain?

Tobi blinked and was pretty certain the argument was just about done.

"Does Senpai have a headache?" Tobi questioned softly in light concern, he knew part of it was in exasperation of this recurring argument, but he also knew that Deidara was rather fatigued.

Deidara's attention snapped upward to glare at him, his hand dropping away to rest limply at his side, "what do _you _think un," he ground out.

Tobi shrugged and avoided answering and instead said with soft inquiry, knowing that if he said that they should Deidara would fight against it, "perhaps we should call it a night?"

Deidara scoffed but remained silent, his one visible orb going to the sole bed in the room, unfortunately and irritatingly so there had only been this room available.

Tobi took a step closer only to freeze as the burning glare returned and he emitted high nervous chuckles as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Thoroughly annoyed and feeling the festering rise of his anger at the high voice knew he wasn't about to be able to settle down and drift off no matter how drained he felt.

"Senpai?" Tobi uttered at the dragging silence.

Deigning not to reply Deidara strode towards the door, but just as he was about to pass Tobi his wrist was caught and his head flung to the side with a heated glare, his mouth parting to snap, 'let the fuck go!' but Tobi beat him to it.

"You shouldn't leave Senpai, it's late and we're both tired and we have to get up early tomorrow."

Deidara yanked his arm away, inwardly seething but merely hissed, "fuck off!" Without another word he yanked the door open and hurried out playing deaf to the 'wait, wait Senpai' behind him.

Tobi exhaled heavily as the blond vanished in gold and black. A part of him wanted to go after him, he knew Deidara was low on chakra and more than likely clay and didn't want something bad to happen to his blond but Deidara was far too angry and in no mood for his company.

It hurt to be in love with someone who apparently clearly never would reciprocate. But he wouldn't change it for the world, he would rather love Deidara for all eternity and enjoy the time he had with him and making him happy then never to feel love for the obstinate blond at all.

Still what he wouldn't give to hear 'I love you' fall from Deidara's lips and _mean_ them.

~88

Deidara scoffed quietly to himself as he strode quickly down the street, the air chilly but it felt wonderful on his heated skin. The adrenaline of the fight was no longer rushing through him and the fatigue was swarming in like a rushing wave. But he was far too furious to lie down and sleep and it didn't help that he had to share a room and a bed with the person of his ire.

Why did Tobi have to be such a dumbass! If he wasn't then he wouldn't have botched the mission! Let alone every other mission… granted it wasn't _all_ but it might as well have been.

Deidara fisted his hands tightly furious, in one hand his clay squished. He was so sick of mission after mission getting screwed up because of Tobi! He never had such issues with Sasori.

Deidara stopped, his eyes slipping shut and he exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself, one would think that after all that yelling he'd just done back at the inn his rage would have dwindled. But part of it was that it was the same thing, he asked and said the _same_ thing so often that he felt his brain was going to combust with how often he was saying it. He didn't understand why Tobi had to be _so_ childish, why he had to be so stupid and why orange!?

He continued walking, leaving the village and making his way into the thick trees. After each disastrous mission the reoccurring words would spring forth but the dumbass never had anything smart to say. He would snivel and stutter. He wouldn't change anything, he wouldn't improve, he wouldn't take off that blaring bulls eye of a mask not even switch it!

And yet after he had time to cool off he couldn't help but feel slightly, only slightly guilty at yelling at the taller male. No matter how often he griped about Tobi being his partner and being the way he was he couldn't help that the dumbass had wormed his way under his skin. Not too long ago had had been able to admit to himself, and only himself, he would be damned to admit it to Tobi that he _cared_ about the raven. And it was perturbing as he had never cared for anyone before. And he was having a hard time grasping why.

He hadn't felt like this towards Sasori, his first partner. Which thinking about it now was weird, because Sasori was into art, like him though they had contradicting views it was still art. Where Sasori believed art to be eternal he believed it to be fleeting, like his bombs, like life. But Sasori had been able to look after himself, to take care of himself he had never really, truly needed Deidara. He was fully capable of taking a mission all alone. With Tobi, he was often in trouble and often running _away_ from a fight or letting him do all the work.

And Tobi thought his art was _cool_ unlike Sasori. Tobi had even given him a nickname, Senpai. While he couldn't fathom why it was Senpai it was still important to make note of, because Tobi didn't go around calling anyone else Senpai. No he was adding san to everyone else save Pein who got a sama. And not long after meeting Tobi he followed him around like a lost dog vying for his attention. Tobi liked him, considered his art cool and even tried to make art like him. And when he couldn't he always said, 'I wish I could make art like Senpai!'

Tobi saw his art, while Sasori would never view his art as art.

Deidara sighed heavily, now very calm, he stilled his fingers from the kneading of clay, it seemed to be a good stress reliever and slowly made a bird. Unfortunately this was the very last of his clay, he really should think about getting another set of bags so that he could carry more clay.

And then the atmosphere changed and he only managed to stiffen and turn before searing pain erupted and blood sprayed. He staggered back with inward curses at failing to notice the other, his left hand snapping up to his neck to try and stem the flow of blood while he flung his right arm and released his finished bird. His attacker merely blinked, apparently unperturbed at the object coming his way, more interested in watching him bleed to death and therefore lost his life. Deidara shakily formed his signature seal just as the bird got close that even if the shinobi jerked away he would still be caught up in the explosion.

Deidara's eyes glinted at the fiery colors, a brief rush of pleasure jolting through him at his art before his back hit a tree and he dropped. No other attack came and he determined that it had been just the one, which was good seeing as he had no way to fight now.

His head slumped, his eyes staring at the ground even as they blurred. He pressed his hand tighter against the wound, feeling more blood stream across the back of his hand. He needed medical attention and soon. While the cut across his neck hadn't been too deep nor had the kuni torn from one ear to the other but the skin on the neck was thin and the cut was deep enough that he couldn't just wrap a bandage across it and be fine.

Fuck…

If he hadn't been so lost in his thoughts and so drained he would have sensed that blasted ninja! He should have known better then to leave the safety of the inn with so little clay left. More than likely the fucker had been from the fortress and had managed to find them.

Deidara's mouth parted but wheezing was the only thing that came out. He didn't want to die this way. It was a lame way to go. And it wasn't _his_ way. He wanted to go out in a brilliant explosion! But damn it! He didn't have any more clay.

Panic and surprisingly fear erupted in side of him.

~88

Tobi turned angling his head towards the sound of the explosion; he had decided to wait a while before finding his blond and dragging him back. But just as he exited the inn the explosion went off.

Was Deidara merely letting off steam? Or had he been attacked? He couldn't believe it was because of steam because even lost in his anger Deidara knew better then to draw attention to themselves after how their mission ended.

His heart skipped a beat. Then Deidara was in danger. And he was low on chakra and more than likely clay. Without anymore thought he teleported.

He found his blond slouched against a tree, his head hanging low that the strand of hair that covered the one side of his face came very close to touching the ground. Looking closer he saw the blood and his heart stopped for an instant.

Was Deidara dead?

He was so still; he couldn't even tell if he was breathing, though that was due to how far his head was tilted. As much as he wanted to sprint over to his blond he took a moment to survey the area, but he was swift, time was of the essence. No other soul insight.

Had Deidara managed to kill his attacker (s)? Or where they simply hiding in wait, waiting for him to lower his guard? He eyed the trees and felt nothing. The blood at the front of his mind he meandered closer to the fallen artist yet still highly alert.

~88

Deidara's eyes slipped shut as his breathing grew worse. If he had the energy he might have tried to stand and make his way back to the inn but he didn't and really what would it matter, he doubted that there was a medical nin here.

"Senpai!"

The loud, concerned shout penetrated his thoughts.

_Tobi._

Why was he surprised that the dumbass had come? He was no doubt worried after hearing the explosion.

His brow furrowed, damn he didn't want Tobi to see him like this…

Slowly he pulled his head up with an effort; he had gotten use to the position, the loss of blood made it difficult to move. His left arm felt like lead, he had kept it firmly clasped to his neck, despite that it wouldn't stop the blood from leaking through the cut in his neck.

"Senpai!" Tobi stated shakily this time, his voice quieter, closer. And then Deidara realized he was kneeling besides him.

Tobi stared in horror at the blood seeping through the blonds' neck. Slowly as if he was in a dream he carefully wound an arm around the lithe form, his hand grasping a shoulder.

The blond made a wet noise at the sudden movement and he almost flinched. Steeling himself he pried Deidara's hand away from the thin cut with minimal protest. The wound was deep enough that he couldn't just staunch the bleeding.

Deidara felt his mind flare and he tried to raise his right arm not daring to speak in protest at the fact that Tobi had pulled his hand away. The fuck! Because he knew that his hand hadn't and wouldn't stem the bleeding but still! Did Tobi want him to die faster!

But his furious yet hazed thoughts derailed as a black gloved hand covered the wound.

"You'll be fine Senpai," Tobi uttered firmly but his tone was a far cry from his usual loud annoying tone. It was quiet and slightly deep, he had never heard Tobi's voice sound like this before. Was he hearing things?

_Wha…_ Was all he managed before a green glow formed around Tobi's hand.

Deidara attempted to swallow, something that was increasingly hard to do ever since his throat was cut and realized with a shock, _healing jutsu._

_Tobi knows how to heal!?_

He couldn't believe it! The dumbass could heal!

Tobi released a breath as he felt the skin finally begin to mend. Never had he felt such fear before. When he had arrived and seen the blood he had been sure that he had been too late and that Deidara was dead. Of course he would be if he hadn't known how to heal.

Carefully he pulled the blond closer against him, not disrupting the healing as he did so. He thought back to the argument in the inn and couldn't help but think that if he had simply prevented the blond from leaving or simply gone after him sooner… even tailed him this wouldn't have happened. Yet he couldn't be around the blond twenty-four seven. And it hurt to know that something like this could happen and he _wouldn't be there._

He knew that someday Deidara was going to die but by keeping secrets he increased the risk. Perhaps it was time to tell Deidara about his feelings. He had wanted to tell the stubborn artist about his feelings for him after becoming partners but Deidara had always despised Tobi since shortly after meeting him. And it had only worsened as the years passed, but then just before Sasori had died, things had shifted. And he could sense that Deidara no longer hated Tobi as he had before. He had determined that the reason for that was because they had spent time together without the blond yelling at him and resorting to throwing bombs at him.

Deidara had apparently decided to give him a chance instead of telling him to go away. Of course a part of it had been due to Deidara and Sasori having gotten into an argument and it had only increased over a few days that he had found the blond trying to sleep in the living room and had offered the artist to stay in his room. Deidara had eventually taken him up on his offer.

He didn't believe that Deidara loved him like he loved Deidara but there was a chance that he could if given time but he would have to make the first move, and if he didn't, if he kept waiting then he risked losing his chance and losing Deidara to death.

The second the wound closed his hand dropped.

Deidara felt his head settle against a defined chest, his eyes slipping closed as his right arm shakily rose to his neck, feeling the blood but also feeling smooth skin, the tear that had been taking his life was gone, healed. His arm dropped.

He was healed.

He would _live._

A slow, weak and weary grin etched onto his face. He would live! Before a fleeting thought entered his tired brain, he could go out as a bang!

"Dei," Tobi uttered quietly, only serving to remind him of the oddity of the situation.

Gloved fingers ghosted over a pale cheek and Deidara opened his eyes. Tobi had _never_ called him Dei before…

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Deidara scoffed quietly, such an absurd thing to say. Before the words truly set in, _scare…_

Tobi had been _scared?_

"Why un," he whispered not really realizing he had spoken aloud.

Tobi shifted his arm up, onto his mask, having a good idea what Deidara was asking and decided that it was time, "because I love you."

Deidara's eyes flew wide and a slightly strangled gasp left him but before he could say anything or even think anything his head was gently titled back and a pair of warm lips pressed against his.

Tobi was kissing him!

For a moment, Deidara simply sat there stunned, feeling the blood on his neck dry. Then his eyes closed and his arm came up tangling into soft raven locks and he kissed back just as passionately.

Now he knew why he felt the way he did for Tobi. Knew what his feelings were…

Tobi pulled away, a small trail of saliva coming with him and Deidara's eyes opened partly, his lone gaze locking for the first time on Tobi's face. Pale skin was the first thing he saw then his eye went upwards to where before when he had a mask all he saw in place of eyes was one dark hole. His blue gaze met red. For a moment he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing before a surging jolt went through him as if he had been hit by lightening, the sharingan!

Tobi watched with thinly veiled apprehension, praying for a good reaction. His fingers twitched against the blonds shoulder and unconsciously he pulled the younger male closer.

Deidara's heart thudded loudly, he was sure Tobi could hear it, his first instinct was to yell and jerk away but he forced himself to be calm, he had almost died after all and if it hadn't been for Tobi he _would _have.

Tobi _wasn't _Itachi.

Tobi admired his art, had _saved_ his life.

He couldn't bring himself to be angry at Tobi. Couldn't bring himself to hate him.

And so he smiled and uttered sincerely, "I love you to," watching red eyes go wide and hearing the hitch in breath before adding, "dumbass."

~End

So this is a rewrite, I wrote this one-shot last night wasn't too happy with it (of course I never post immediately after finishing) and redid the beginning. So if it changes in flow it's because of that.

I kind of feel I should have put more into Deidara's feeling about finding out about Tobi being an Uchiha and then choosing to not hate him for it, but eh I wasn't planning on this happening…

So should I do a sequel? I feel like I should have done a little more at the end…. I think it ends better here… but I could continue it in a sequel.


End file.
